On The Edge
by Boonothing
Summary: After spending the night together, Buffy worries that Faith might not want more than that night. Set in season 3 time.


A/N This is my first Fuffy fanfic, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Review maybe?

Buffy wakes up, stretching, a smile evident on her face, memories of the night before rushing back to her.

Faith and her had returned from their nightly patrol. Things had gotten a little rough, so Buffy suggested Faith come back to hers, so she could tend to her wounds. The younger slayer refused at first, but, not even Faith could resist the Summers pout.

Quietly, to not wake Joyce, the slayer duo crept into the house, walking up to Buffy's room. As Buffy went to the bathroom for supplies, she told the younger girl to strip off her top, so she could patch her up.

Walking back into the room, Buffy's eyes roamed the Slayers body, taking it in, the muscles, the tone, and when her eyes reach Faiths again, she's smirking at her. Knowing she'd been caught, Buffy averts her eyes, focusing on the cuts on Faiths stomach.

Her hands moved slowly over Faith's stomach, tending to each cut gently. Once she had finished, she didn't remove her hands from Faith's stomach, just kept them there, feeling her. It was only when Faith placed her hands over Buffy's that the older Slayer looked up at her.

The blonde's heart stops, as Faith slowly runs her hands up Buffy's arms, moving down her sides to wrap around her waist.

Buffy's hands, shaking slightly, come to rest on Faiths shoulders.

"Don't be nervous" Faith had whispered just before pressing her lips against Buffy's for the first time that night, and not the last.

Their kissing had intensified, hands had roamed, feeling everywhere. Clothes were stripped, mouths wondered, moans were silent in each others ears. Passionate. The only word to sum up the end of that night. Passionate.

Afterwards, the duo laid together, Buffy wrapped up in Faith's arms, her head resting on Faith's chest.

Faith had pressed lazy kisses to Buffy's lips, assuring her that is wasn't a one time deal to her. That it's different. Then left stating it'd be weird if Joyce walked into the room come morning seeing them together.

But now the morning was here, and Buffy wasn't sure if Faith meant what she had said. Maybe she'd panicked last night and hitched a ride out of town.

Buffy shook all bad thoughts out of her head and got ready for the day ahead, already hearing her mother shout up the stairs, telling her to wake up.

A little later at school Buffy headed straight to the library for a quick Scoobie meeting before the first class.

She was disappointed when she saw that Faith wasn't there, but put on a smile for Willow and Xander.

"Morning guys" She greeted cheerfully, sitting down next to Willow, "Where Giles and Faith?"

"Here" Giles called out, while walking out from behind a shelf, "And Faith is.." He stopped talking as the library doors went again, surprise taking over as Faith walks in, "Shockingly here"

"Sup G-man" Faith greets taking a seat next to Buffy.

Buffy smiles at Faith when she looks at her, which brightens even more when Faith smiles back, casually draping an arm over the back of Buffy's chair.

Giles walked over to the group, cleaning his glasses.

"So how was patrolling last night?" He leads the beginning of the conversation.

Twenty minutes they discussed vampire and whatever other big bads Giles feared were coming near future, before the bell went.

Willow and Xander left the room first, chatting away about how Willow was going to make sure he wasn't going to fail chemistry by tutoring him.

Giles, right behind them, mumbling something about a meeting with Snyder.

Buffy, just about to leave, was pulled back lightly by Faith. As she was about to ask Faith if anything was wrong, the younger slayer leaned down and kissed her. It was a quick kiss, but one that left Buffy with a dopey smile on her face.

"I was wondering if I was going to experience that again." Buffy says, delighted.

"Yeah, well I wanted to as soon as I saw you, but I wasn't too sure if you'd appreciate me, kissin' you in front of your friends" Faith admits, some what shyly.

"Well" Buffy starts, running a hand up Faith's arm teasingly, "I'm just glad you did kiss me again" Buffy's hand comes to a stop, resting on Faith's neck. "I'll admit, I was afraid that you wouldn't be here today, that maybe you didn't want anything from last night, just another, get some get gone thing"

"B" Faith takes Buffy's hand off her neck and laces their fingers together, squeezing her hand as she thinks through her next words, carefully. "B, I'm not good on the feeling side of things, pretty much everyone knows that. I don't do well with 'em. But i come here, and the beautiful blonde girl, who knows exactly what I go through day in and day out, worms her way into my nice little protected mind, and makes me feel things for the first time in, forever."

"Faith..." Buffy begins to say, but Faith raises a hand, signalling her to stop.

"Not done here, B. If I don't say it now, I don't know if i ever will." Faith bites her lip, looking at the ground. "Okay, so you make me feel these things, and, I push them away cause, it's what I do best, you're the girl who I could potentially let in, but that also makes you the girl who could break me, and I don't want to be fully broken. I've always been teetering on the edge but, since meeting you, you've slowly pulled me away from there." Faith closes her eyes, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall.

She feels Buffy squeeze her hand. Faith opens her eyes, seeing Buffy smiling at her, silently urging her to continue.

"I'm pulling a red here with the babbling and I'm making you late for class" Faith grumbles.

"I don't care" Buffy says with conviction.

"Knowin' you possibly feel the same way about me, that I feel about you, I don't know, it scares me, but I want to take the risk, because I never have wanted to before, and I think if i don't I'll regret it." Faith finishes, her eyes locked completely on to Buffy.

Buffy leans up, resting her forehead against Faith's.

"I like you Faith, I really do. I like you so much, I don't know how last night didn't prove that too you." She closes her eyes, relishing in this moment. "But, after patrol tonight, we can either go back to yours, or mine, and i will prove that I do feel strongly for you"

Faith smirks, a little of the normal her shining though.

"Why not prove it to me here? You're already late" She tries to convince Buffy, wrapping her free arm around Buffy, to pull her closer, causing Buffy to let out a small gasp.

"As great as that sounds, I can't miss class. Can't get into too much trouble this year." Buffy says while stepping out from Faith's grip, not really wanting to.

"Fine" Faith huffs out, before smiling, "I'll pick you up after school, we can go grab something to eat"

"I'd like that" Buffy says before leaning up to kiss Faith quickly, then turning and leaving Faith on her own in the library.

The next day, Buffy and Faith were the first to the Scoobie meeting. Faith was sat in a chair, Buffy sat sideways in her lap, her arms wrapped around Faith's neck, the couple pressing small kisses to each others lips, Buffy playing with Faith's hair, as the latter plays with Buffy's hands.

Their loved up trance is broken when a loud gasp is heard from the entrance, a long with a thud. The new couple look over to where, Willow stood wide eyed, next to a dazed Xander who had dropped his books, and next to them stood a flustered Giles, already cleaning his glasses.

"Hey guys" Buffy calls cheerfully, as Faith only offers them a small nod, "So, I have something to tell you"


End file.
